Fear
by CarlyJo
Summary: What are the Winchester boys greatest fears? First Person POV. This is my first story and I would like constructive critism. Plese R&R. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Fear**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, John, the Impala, or anything but my words. They belong to Eric Kripke and The CW Network. I's just having a little fun.**

**Dean's POV:**

There aren't many things that scare me. I mean I do hunt peoples worst nightmares. Things like Wendigos, The Woman in White, Bloody Mary, Vampires, Demons, and a lot of other things that normal people don't even realize exist. But just because I'm a Hunter, that doesn't mean I am not scared of stuff. My fears are just a little different than others. I hate airplanes, mostly because a. people aren't supposed to fly and b. because the last time I was on a plane a demon tried to crash it and kill all of the passengers, including my little brother and I. That in and of itself was scary, but that isn't my worst fear. I love three things in this world more than anything, my '67 Impala, my dad, and my brother Sammy. My dad died a little while back, and I didn't know what I was going to do. I killed him, I'm the reason he's gone, but I still have my baby, and Sammy. I also almost lost my baby. You see the Winchesters have been hunting a yellow eyed demon for over 20 years. One night he decided that he wanted to possess my dad and kill me. Well Sam got us out and the demon thought it would be fun to sideswipe my baby on the way to the hospital and try to kill us all. It took me months to get her back. But again that isn't my greatest fear. My greatest fear is that Sam will fulfill his destiny. That I will not be able to protect him and that he will turn "dark side" and that I will have to kill him. So you see, my fears aren't the same as yours. But they are there, and they are real, and they are mine.

_**

* * *

**__**Authors Note: Hey All! Well this is my first FanFic and I really don't know if it is good or not. I have had this written for a while but truth be told I wasn't going to post it. Then yesterday I posted an original story on another site and decided that I would try one here. I have another "chapter" for Sam but I didn't want to put that up until I see how good this on is. Please review because I review those who review me. **_

_**Thanks,**_

**_CarlyJo_ :3 )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fear**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV:**

**Everyone has fears, they are one of the things that make us human. Make us unique. My fears are just a little less than ordinary. My family hunts the supernatural, so I am not really afraid of the monsters under the bed or in the closet. Probably my only "normal" fear would be of clowns, although on one of our hunts one did try to kill me, so even that isn't entirely normal. Another of my more important fears is to fall in love. It seems that every time that happens, something goes wrong. First my mom, she died when I was six months old, over my crib, trying to save me from the demon, the one that made us into hunters. Then, 22 years later, the same demon killed my girlfriend, the woman I wanted to marry, all because I loved her. A year after that, I almost lost my brother Dean, a few times actually, but instead lost the man I knew as my Father. We never really got along, but he was my dad, and I loved him. Again, that damn demon. Dean is all I have left, which is another one of my fears, that I will someday lose him, too. I need Dean, more than I should, but I need him. He is the only one that can save me from my greatest fear, and I'm not sure that even he can do that. It is my destiny to turn evil. To turn against my race and become a solder with "special" powers, for the demon. I made Dean promise that if that ever happened, that he would kill me before I killed someone else. So, my fears aren't normal, but no matter how hard or long I try, neither am I.**

_**

* * *

** _

**Authors Note: Hey All! Wow, I was not expecting all of the great reviews. Thank you all so much. Hope you all liked this, for some reason Sam's fears were harder to write, but I thin I finally got them down. Sorry it is so short. Thank you all again. Please Review. (just had to say it.: )Hope you enjoyed it. Supernatural is on tonight so we get to see our favorite guys! Bye All! **

_**Carly : )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. Would have so much fun……..evil smirk **_


End file.
